Pen Pals
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Two teenagers stumble onto a website called Teen Chat they start to talk and there realstionship builds are they who they say there and if so can they be each other's rock and will there be more then frienship on the horizon for Wildcat14 and G Smart.
1. Chapter 1

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella logged onto Teen Chat for the 6****th**** time that week. It was Wednesday she was on ever day morning and evening. She had meet someone, a boy by the name of Wildcat 14 and yes she knew these things were safe and it could be anyone but she had a gut feeling he was who is said he was.**

**She scrolled down the list of people online before seeing his name and double clicking.**

**Wildcat 14: Hey G Smart**

**G Smart: Hey wildcat how's it going**

**Wildcat 14: Ok wish the cheerleaders would leave me alone and my mates would stop hounding me about getting with the head cheerleader**

**G Smart: Must be tough being the b-ball captain**

**Wildcat 14: You have no idea everyone looks up to you, teacher's adore you girls likewise but they act like I'm some sorta Kind it's bloody annoying**

**G Smart: Well you can be yourself with me**

**Wildcat 14: So G what's that short for**

**G Smart: Guess**

**Wildcat 14: Gayle**

**G Smart: Nope**

**Wildcat 14: Georgina**

**G Smart: Ni**

**Wildcat 14: Gina**

**G Smart: Nada**

**Wildcat 14: Ginny**

**G Smart: Try again**

**Wildcat 14: Gabriella**

**G Smart: Yes now what about you**

**Wildcat 14: T**

**G Smart: Tony**

**Wildcat 14: No**

**G Smart: Tyler**

**Wildcat 14: No**

**G Smart: Tim**

**Wildcat 14: No**

**G Smart: Troy**

**Wildcat 14: Yep**

**G Smart: Troy is a nice name but I still prefer wildcat**

**Wildcat 14: Fine with that Brie**

**G Smart: Brie I like it**

**5 minutes later.**

**Wildcat 14: You changed your name**

**Brie Smart: Yeah sounds better. It can be your name for me**

**Wildcat 14: Yay. Hey I never asked how's you day been**

**Brie Smart: Bad as yours.**

**Wildcat 14: My day hasn't been that bad I could do without the cheerleaders and less basketball but it's been ok**

**Brie Smart: Yeah mine was ok**

**Wildcat 14: There's something you're not telling me Brie**

**Brie Smart: Ok it was horrid resident bitch queen of the school Brianna Wilson is a stuck up snob she's constantly in my face. Today I was a whore, geek and goody two shoes who had her books and self on the floor.**

**Wildcat 14: Brie you should tell someone**

**Brie Smart: Brianna's dad is head of the school board a teacher gives her detention or tells her off they lose there jobs**

**Wildcat 14: I know someone like that wears pink a lot of pink. Pink all over and is constantly in my face. Troysie. Makes me sick.**

**Brie Smart: Stuck up**

**Wildcat 14: You have no idea it's all me, me , me**

**Brie Smart: Feel for you but Troysie**

**Wildcat 14: Don't even dare Gabriella**

**Brie Smart: Oh the full name am I in trouble**

**Wildcat 14: Lol**

**Brie Smart: :P**

**Wildcat 14: Right back at you :P**

**Brie Smart: So bored**

**Wildcat 14: Why?**

**Brie Smart: Why two ?**

**Wildcat 14: Felt like it**

**Brie Smart: Bored because my friend's are all geeks and doing there homework and then swotting for exams that haven't even been announced yet**

**Wildcat 14: You don't have homework **

**Brie Smart: Doing it now**

**Wildcat 14: So tell me about yourself**

**Brie Smart: Gabriella birthday is 5****th**** of August I'm 17 at the end of junior year. I'm on the dance team and the scholastic decathlon team and have just passed my driving test. You?**

**Wildcat 14: Troy captain of the east high wildcats basketball team. Oh the track and field team plus golf and swimming oh and baseball birthday is 10****th**** of August I passed my driving test 3 months ago**

**Brie Smart: Family?**

**Wildcat 14: Mum, dad, little sister-4- Aimee and a older sister called Jayne. You?**

**Brie Smart: Younger brother 3 called Joey and an elder sister called Selena and a mum there divorced before you ask so I never see Selena because she lives in New York with dad while were stuck here in Michigan**

**Wildcat 14: Albuquerque**

**Brie Smart: Pardon**

**Wildcat 14: You said you live in Michigan so I'm telling you I'm from Albuquerque**

**Brie Smart: Oh ok**

**There's a knock on her bedroom door.**

"**Come in," calls Gabriella**

**Her little brother opens the door.**

"**Hey Joe what's up," says Gabriella smiling at her little brother as he runs to her.**

**She places him on her lap giving him a cuddle**

"**Mummy says it's time for tea," says Joey**

"**Ok I'll be down in a minute," says Gabriella**

**Joey hops of her lap and runs downstairs.**

"**MUMMY," she hears him calls "Gabi coming now,"**

**Brie Smart: Gotta go wildcat tea calls**

**Wildcat 14: Ok think I can smell mine and dad probably back from staff meeting so I have to train**

**Brie Smart: You should talk to him tell him how you feel that he's pushing you to much and eventually you'll quit or ask your mum to speak to him.**

**Wildcat 14: He'll blame on her and they'll have another argument**

**Brie Smart: You ever need someone to talk to when they do 07658934065**

**Wildcat 14: Ok just in case you wonder if I do call 07845679346**

**Brie Smart: Saved**

**Wildcat 14: Same**

**Brie Smart: Until the next time Wildcat**

**Wildcat 14: Until the next time Brie**

**Brie Smart has logged out.**

**Wildcat 14 has logged out.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**Forgot to mention in the first chapter this ENTRIE story is dedicated to my pen pal Ingrid.**

**Gabriella groans and is if Troy is physic her phone starts to burst out with Who says.**

"**Hello," sighs Gabriella**

"**Rough day Brie," says Troy**

"**Troy!" exclaims Gabriella her eyes lighting up**

"**Rough day?" asks Troy**

"**Brianna," replies Gabriella**

"**That says everything but it sounds like I brighten up you day," says Troy**

"**Erm egotistic much," laughs Gabriella**

"**Well I am King of the school," chuckles Troy**

"**On that point how's your day been Troysie," says Gabriella**

"**Don't even start with that Brie. Aside from her girls all over me what do you think," answers Troy**

"**Hellish," says Gabriella**

"**Yup of course it was," says Troy**

**Gabriella laughs.**

"**Brie it's not funny," says Troy**

"**It's completely funny I need photo's," says Gabriella**

"**.com****," says Troy**

"**Why are there photos on there of you surrounded by cheerleaders," laughs Gabriella**

"**Might be," says Troy**

"**I'll have a look when I get home," says Gabriella**

"**Webcam we get back to our homes?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah but I won't talk much I have a huge essay to do," says Gabriella**

"**But if you groan in frustration I can talk to you," says Troy**

"**That'll be nice," says Gabriella**

"**What talking to me or me helping you when you get frustrated?" asks Troy  
>"The latter," says Gabriella<strong>

"**So webcam in about an hour," says Troy sighing**

"**Basketball practice," says Gabriella understandingly**

"**Yup," groans Troy**

"**You need to talk to him tell him it isn't the only important thing in your life," says Gabriella**

"**I've tried," sighs Troy**

"**TROY," Gabriella hears at Troy's end.**

"**Gotta go Brie," sighs Troy "Talk to you later,"**

"**Ok hang in there wildcat," replies Gabriella**

"**Bye," says Troy**

"**Chow," laughs Gabriella hanging up**

**Later on.**

"**Hey wildcat," says Gabriella sitting in front her laptop "Wow you look tired tough practice?" she asks**

"**Yup suicides, rebounds, two games 10 minutes games, and race around the outside track 300 meters in the sweltering heat," says Troy**

"**Troy you need to talk to him pretty soon you will collapse," says Gabriella**

"**Who'll collapse," says a voice**

"**Mum!" exclaims Troy**

"**Who is this. Oh you must be Gabriella Troy won't stop going on about you," says Mrs Bolton**

**Gabriella nods.**

"**Mum!" exclaims Troy**

**Gabriella giggles.**

"**Brie it isn't funny," says Troy**

"**Now who will collapse," says Mrs Bolton**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

"**What has your dad done now?" asks Mrs Bolton**

"**Mum leave it you know he won't drop it," says Troy**

"**It's still not right but Troy I've been thinking I want to divorce him," says her mum**

"**Do you love him?" asks Troy**

"**Yeah but he treats you so bad," says Mrs Bolton**

"**You can't divorce him because he treats you bad you love him and you can work past this I'll talk to him," says Troy**

"**You will," says Mrs Bolton and Gabriella**

**Troy looks at Gabriella**

"**Sorry," says Gabriella**

"**For what?" asks Troy turning his attention to Gabriella**

"**For interrupting the mother son moment but I have been telling you talk your dad since we started talking," gabbles Gabriella**

"**I know you have but I will now because I don't want my family being torn about," says Troy turning to his mum who has left the room.**

**He turns back to the computer.**

**Troy hears the front door slam and then from Gabriella's end hears "GABRIELLA DINNER,"**

"**Guess you have to go," says Troy**

"**Yeah dinner calls and did I hear a door slam," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah dad's home talk later I'll tell you how it goes," says Troy**

"**Troy do you really talk about me all the time?" asks Gabriella**

"**Um well," stutters Troy blushing "Yeah," he admits**

"**Bye wildcat," giggles Gabriella logging off**

"**Bye" mutters Troy to the Gabriella clear screen**

**He logs off and goes downstairs not ready to talk about his future with his father.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

**It has been two days since Gabriella heard from Troy.**

**She stares at her Skype for what seems like hours waiting for him to come online and he doesn't.**

"Well you knew this would happen. Why would he want to talk to you he was probably stringing you along all the time and then going to embarrass me," thinks Gabriella

_**Troy is online **_**pops up.**

**Gabriella: Troy where have you been**

**Troy: It's Troy mum I have bad news concerning Troy**

**Gabriella: What's, what's happened**

**Troy: Troy collapsed yesterday morning during free period basketball practice**

**Gabriella: Is he ok?**

**Troy: Yeah he's still in hospital there just checking everything is ok he had concussion from hitting his head. He collapses from exhaustion.**

**Gabriella: His dad?**

**Troy: Yeah pushing him to hard. They were in the middle of a practice game and he collapses according to Troy's friend Chad Jack shouted at Troy and when he came round tried to force him to keep playing. But the assistant coach stopped him and called and ambulance and Chad called me.**

**Gabriella: When will he be out?**

**Troy: This afternoon.**

**Gabriella: What about his dad.**

**Troy: The hospital involved the police and cautioned him for abusing Troy by over exerting him. But Troy can't do basketball for 2 months while his body calms down.**

**Gabriella: Bet Troy's dad doesn't like that**

**Troy: Troy doesn't know this but his dad and I have separated Jack is now living in an apartment in Albuquerque so Troy doesn't have to practice at home unless he wants to**

**Gabriella: Do you need me to come down.**

**Troy: Only if you are able. I don't want to inconvenience you.**

**Gabriella: I have a week of next week for fall break I can come Saturday to Saturday if it is no inconvenience to you**

**Troy: Of course it isn't you can stay in the spare room**

**Gabriella: I'll just have to explain the situation to my mum**

**Troy: Does she know you talk to Troy**

**Gabriella: No she doesn't she's to busy looking after my little brother and when she's on a business trip she sends him to my Granma's and lives me on my own.**

**Troy: Speak to her if she's in know**

**Gabriella: She'll go loco**

**Troy: I have to go. Going visiting Troy.**

**Gabriella: Say hi from me.**

**Troy: Will do but let's live it a surprise that you're coming**

**Gabriella: Right talk soon I have some tickets to book**

**Troy: Talk soon hope all goes well with your mother**

_**Troy is logged off**_

_**Gabriella is logged off.**_

**Gabriella hears her little brother laughing in the lounge and goes down to find him watching the TV on her own.**

"**Where's mum?" asks Gabriella**

"**Office," laughs Joey**

**Gabriella pads to the office and enters. "Mum can we talk," she says**

**Her mum looks up from her work.**

"**Is something wrong," she asks**

"**Not exactly I want to go away next week on my own," says Gabriella**

"**Oh I don't know," says her mum**

"**Mum I'm a senior I'm 17," says Gabriella**

"**Where do you propose to go?" asks her mum**

"**Albuquerque," says Gabriella**

"**All that way on your own," says her mum**

"**It's a beautiful town and I want to be independent," explains Gabriella**

"**What's the real story out with it," says her mum**

"**I met someone," says Gabriella**

"**Who lives in Albuquerque," says her mum**

**Gabriella nods. "On the internet," she says**

"**Oh Gabriella what have I told you," says her mum**

"**He's legit. His name is Troy Bolton and he's a senior at East High in Albuquerque you check the school website if you want. But his mum has just come online and told me Troy collapsed yesterday his father has been overworking him on his basketball training and he's in hospital he comes home this afternoon but I'm proposing going for fall break for the week," says Gabriella**

"**You really care about him," says her mum**

**Gabriella nods. "I feel I can be myself with him," she explains**

"**No sex," says her mum bluntly**

"**I can go," says Gabriella**

"**Yes but I want to speak to his mum where will you be staying?" asks her mum**

"**His house," says Gabriella**

"**I'll book the tickets if you go Friday after school you can come back Sunday evening," says her mum**

"**Thank you mum," says Gabriella going round to hug her mum**

**Her mum types some things into the computer. "Right you are leaving at 3.15 on Friday one stop will arrive in Albuquerque at 8.35 you will get the 9.05 back on the Sunday and arrive home at 6.55," says her mum**

"**Thank you mum," says Gabriella**

"**No problem," says her mum**

**Gabriella goes upstairs to phone Troy's mobile which conventianlly Troy's mum answers.**

**Gabriella tells her, her flight details and then passes her to her mum and soon the two are chatting like old friends.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"**Troy," whispers a soft female voice "Troy time to wake up" the voice coos**

"**5 more minutes mom," mumbles Troy**

**The female chuckles and takes in Troy's appearance. His dark brown hair is just the right length not too short and not too long coming down to just below his ears and falling across his forehead. Gabriella eyes travel further down Troy face and take in his smile. He appears to be only clothed from the waist down his chest bare but Gabriella isn't bothered she is actually quite shocked by the thought that crosses her head **that Troy's bare chest and six pack are quite hot and she wouldn't mind touching them.

"**Troy wake up," she whispers**

"**Mum I said 5 minutes more minutes mum," mutters Troy an annoyed look crossing his face.**

"**I am not your mother," says the voice in an annoyed tone.**

"**Gabriella," shouts Troy shooting up.**

**Gabriella bursts into giggles.**

"**What are you doing here?" asks Troy obviously ecstatic that Gabriella is there.**

"**Its fall break can't a girl visit her best friend?" asks Gabriella**

"By the end of fall break we'll be more then friends," thinks Troy hopefully

"**So you going to give me a hug or what?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy wraps his arms around her and pulls her close feeling Gabriella coil her arms around Troy's back.**

"**You can thank your mum for bringing me here otherwise I would have been none the wiser to you collapsing," says Gabriella**

**Troy phone beeps.**

_**Dude when you coming back?**_

_**Wanna do some practice this week?**_

_**Chad**_

_**Dude its fall break.**_

_**I'll be back on court 2 months .**_

_**I'll letting basketball take a seat back that is the reason I collapsed**_

_**Troy**_

_**Dude you need to get back into it before you lose your mojo**_

_**Chad**_

_**CHAD basketball caused me to collapse**_

_**My doctor has ordered me not to play basketball for 2 months**_

_**I am obeying his order so I don't cause myself some serious damage leading to no playing at all.**_

_**Besides I have more important things to deal with**_

_**Troy**_

_**Like what**_

_**Chad**_

_**My parents separating**_

_**Troy**_

"**Am I not important?" asks Gabriella**

"**Cause you are Brie I just haven't told Chad about you and he will go on and on and on," explains Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

_**When did that happen**_

_**Chad**_

_**2 days ago**_

_**When I collapsed**_

_**Mum kicked him out**_

_**Troy**_

**After Troy has thumbed this reply to Chad. He presses a button on the side of his phone cutting all communication with his best friend as the phone lets a burst of music out indicating the phone is turning off.**

**1 minute later the house phone rings.**

"**TROY CHAD IS ON THE PHONE," shouts his mum**

"**IF IT IS ABOUT BASKTEBALL I CAN'T PLAY FOR 2 MONTHS," shouts Troy**

**Troy hears his mother talk to Chad and he flops back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh.**

"**Poor wildcat are you stressed?" asks Gabriella**

"**Bit," mutters Troy**

"**Sit up," orders Gabriella**

**Troy sits up**

"**Move forward," commands Gabriella standing up**

**Troy shuffles up the bed and Gabriella sits behind him.**

**Troy shivers as she places her hands on his shoulders and then begins to knead his muscles with her fingers. He struggles to keep in the moans that threaten to break forth from his mouth.**

**Half an hour later.**

"**Jeez Brie that was really good," groans Troy**

"**Thank you I want to be a ****Massage Therapist****when I am older," says Gabriella**

"**Well you'll be good at it," smiles Troy**

"**So when can you go out?" asks Gabriella**

"**Today," says Troy "Why?" he asks**

"**I want a tour of Albuquerque," says Gabriella**

"**You're on," says Troy swinging his legs out of bed.**

**Gabriella takes in his full appearance as the bed clothes fall of him and realizes her assumption on him being clothed from waist down is right as he is only clad in a pair of boxers.**

"**Are you staying in our guest room?" asks Troy pulling on a pair of jeans from the floor**

**Gabriella nods not staring at Troy.**

"**Brie," calls Troy**

**Gabriella turns her head to see he is still only clad from the waist down.**

"**What's up?" asks Troy going to Gabriella concern etched on his face**

"**Nothing," mutters Gabriella**

"**Brie I know you what's up is it my barley clad form?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella doesn't say anything.**

"**It will be clad in a moment unless you don't want it clad then it can stay unclad all day," says Troy**

**Gabriella hits him playfully on the arm while giggling. "Get dressed you idiot,"**

**Troy hunts for a t-shirt in his drawer **

"**I like that one," says Gabriella pointing to a blue grey t-shirt with triangles on it.**

"**Ask and it is yours," smiles Troy**

"**No I don't want that one you wear it I want that one," says Gabriella pointing to a old wildcats training t-shirt.**

"**Then it is yours," smiles Troy pulling it out and handing it to Gabriella.**

"**Great I'll sleep in it tonight," says Gabriella "And if you ever get it back in the post it's because it's lost your scent and I want it to smell like you again," says Gabriella**

"**You like the smell of me?" asks Troy pulling his grey t-shirt with the triangles over his head.**

"**It'll be like you are close to me," says Gabriella**

"Could she possibly like me like I like her," thinks Troy

"**Should we go for your tour m'lady?" asks Troy offering Gabriella is arm.**

**Gabriella nods and they leave the house.**

"Could Troy like me like I like him," thinks Gabriella

**Review Please  
>Gabriella Somerfield<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

"**I can't believe you go home in tomorrow," groans Troy as he and Gabriella are sat on a big floating lido in Troy's pool.**

"**All good things must come to an end Troy," whispers Gabriella**

"**Yeah but it seems like only yesterday you got here," groans Troy**

"**Well it's actually been two weeks and a lot has happened," says Gabriella**

"**I can't believe we managed to dodge my friends all the time," chuckles Troy**

"**Wildcat just because I'm going home doesn't mean that we won't see each other we can Skype everyday," says Gabriella**

"**I know it's just not the same and it's not fair," huffs Troy**

"**Life's not fair and it won't be the same but we'll still get to see each other even if it is only though the computer screen," says Gabriella**

**Troy huffs.**

"**You don't like me going away?" asks Gabriella**

**Troy shakes his head. Wet drops of water spraying from his hair flicking onto Gabriella.**

"**Well I have to I have mum and school and friends and the lovely Tanya to get back to," says Gabriella**

"**Tanya is a bitch," mutters Troy**

"**TROY LANAGUE," calls his mum**

"**Sorry," hollers Troy**

"**Yeah she is but you know what gets me thought the day?" asks Quinn**

"**No what?" asks Troy**

"**You," replies Gabriella**

"**Me?" asks Troy**

"**The thought that you are truly my friend," says Gabriella**

"**Of course I'm your friend I'll always be your friend," says Troy wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two teenagers stumble onto a website called Teen Chat they start to talk and there relationship builds are they who they say there and if so can they be each other's rock and will there be more then friendship on the horizon for Wildcat14 and G Smart.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Hey wildcat," smiles Gabriella as Troy appears on her screen**

"**Hey," mutters Troy typing something**

"**Got an essay due in?" asks Gabriella**

"**What yeah," replies Troy**

"**Yeah me too," says Gabriella**

**Troy doesn't reply and they sit in silence for a while with the only the sounds of their fingers dancing along the keyboards.**

"**Ok what's up with you?" asks Gabriella finally**

**Troy doesn't reply as he is too stuck in his own world.**

"**TROY," laughs Gabriella**

"**Huh what," says Troy**

"**I said what is up with you. You've been weird ever since I came back from visiting you," says Gabriella**

"**What I'm fine just the stress of finals approaching," says Troy**

"**In 6 months," says Gabriella**

**Troy nods.**

"**What's really up with you wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**I'm thinking about going seeing dad," says Troy**

"**And," says Gabriella**

"**And that's it Gabriella just drop it for god sake," shouts Troy**

**Gabriella holds her hands up in defence.**

"**Sorry," she apologizes**

"**Gabriella," calls her mum**

"**Be right back," says Gabriella and with that she disappears**

"**Stupid, stupid, stupid," shouts Troy**

**His mum pops her head around the door.**

"**Why are you stupid?" asks his mum**

"**I think I'm in love with Gabriella," he whispers**

"**And you shouted at her and she had to go," says his mum**

"**Yeah I couldn't be happier her mum called it cut the tension," says Troy**

"**And you can't tell her your in love with her," says his mum**

"**There's no way she would feel the same way," says Troy**

"**Why don't you ask her and see," says his mum pointing at the laptop screen.**

**Troy turns to see Gabriella back on her screen surprise written across her face.**

**Troy's mum leaves the room as the two teens stare at each other one scared and the other surprised and shocked.**

"**I, I, I, I can't talk to you anymore," gabbles Troy**

"**Troy," says Gabriella**

"**Sorry," says Troy and with that he cuts the call.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two teenagers stumble onto a website called Teen Chat they start to talk and there relationship builds are they who they say there and if so can they be each other's rock and will there be more then friendship on the horizon for Wildcat14 **

**and G Smart.**

**This is my Valentine's day chapter**

**Chapter 7**

"**He loves me. Troy loves me," thinks Gabriella "Why would he love me. I'm nothing special. I'm- he loves me. But now he won't talk to me. Why? Because he's ashamed because he thinks I don't love him. I like him and I'm falling for him I think. I don't know if I'd ever love him, I might be able to but he's always seemed like a friend to me I never thought he would think of me any different. Could we have a relationship over such a distance. I didn't think he would ever fell the same way. Wait same way did I just confess to myself that I love him. I did I love Troy," thinks Gabriella**

**That thought warms her within and she inwardly smiles.**

"**Gabriella tea," calls her mum**

**Gabriella checks her Skype and emails one more time before locking her laptop and heading down to tea.**

**Meanwhile with Troy. He is mentally beating himself up for letting him get in this position. For letting him and his mum say those things when he knew Gabriella could come back on screen at any moment. But did he want her to come back on screen and hear so he didn't have to say it to her face yes he thinks he might of but if he did he should of prepared himself for Gabriella's reaction. She wouldn't have known she was going walk into that conversation.**

**Troy turns to his laptop and boots it up to find Gabriella online but not there.**

**The thought revolved around her head as she ate her lasagne not contributing to the conversation taking place between her mum and brother.**

"**Gabriella" her mother's voice snaps her out of her thoughts**

"**Huh," she says**

"**She's thinking about Troy," teases her brother in a way he has heard their mum do it in the past.**

**Gabriella glares at him.**

"**Its ok mija," says her mum**

"**He said he loves me and I don't know what to do," confesses Gabriella**

"**How do you feel?" asks her mum**

"**I don't know I wasn't supposed to hear. We had a fight because I asked what was wrong because he seemed distracted and slightly upset or distraught and he shouted. Then you called me down and he started talking to his mum and when I came back he was telling his mum he loves me but didn't know how to tell me. His mum pointed at the screen and he turned to see me. Lucille left the room. We stared at each other I think I look surprised and shocked and Troy looked shocked and scared. He stuttered that he had to go and logged off. That was a week ago and he hasn't been online since," says Gabriella**

"**It will work out mija it always does. He obviously wasn't ready for you to hear how he felt and he is probably scared you don't feel the same. You should think about how you feel and try and get your head straight and send him an email or text to tell him how you feel and how you don't want this to affect your friendship," says her mum**

"**Mum I'm going to bed," says Gabriella with that she clears her plate.**

**She goes upstairs without a word, logs her laptop off without a glance and goes to sleep.**

**The next day which just so happens to be Valentine's Day Gabriella is just as down especially since it's the day of love. Fortunately Taylor is off so she doesn't have to explain why she is sad.**

**However when she gets home, she can see something red of the doorstep leaning against the white door so it's stands out. As she gets closer she can she its flowers.**

**When she gets right up close she sees it is a bouquet of roses in a basket and a card.**

**A white note occupies the flowers and it reads**

_I'm sorry._

_I'm a jerk._

_Please forgive me._

_Be my valentine._

_Troy_

**Gabriella goes into the house and cuts and puts the roses into a vase and carries them upstairs to place on her dresser a small smile playing on her lips.**

**Out of corner of her eye she spots something on her bed and when she turns round to see.**

**She sees it is a huge white teddy bear, with a red heart that reads I love you and a gold heart shaped box of chocolates lay on the bed in front of it.**

**She can see a pair of feet sticking out from behind the teddy and she reaches forward to grasp the teddy, something jumps out from behind it scaring her.**

**And making her fall backwards onto the bed, giggling as she sees it is Troy. Troy hovers over her and gazes down at her.**

**Her giggles subsided and she stares up at him.**

"**What are you doing here?" she asks sitting up**

"**I was a jerk," says Troy sitting next to her**

"**That doesn't explain why you're here," says Gabriella**

"**To apologize in person. Yes I wanted and want you to know I love you but I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when I saw you had heard and I shouldn't off ignored you for the past two weeks," says Troy**

"**It's ok wildcat," says Gabriella**

"**No it isn't a was a coward," says Troy**

"**Troy I don't care you're my coward," says Gabriella**

"**The only question left to ask is if you love me," says Troy**

"**Yes I do," says Gabriella**

"**Will you be my girlfriend?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella laughs.**

"**What's so funny it's a very important question," says Troy**

"**It's valentine's day," says Gabriella**

"**Do you want me to you tomorrow?" asks Troy**

"**NO," shouts Gabriella flinging herself into Troy's arms**

"**Steady on Brie," he says catching her and trying not to fall backwards**

"**And yes I'll be your girlfriend," she adds**

"**May I kiss you?" asks Troy**

"**Hell yeah," smiles Gabriella**

**And with that Troy's lips capture Gabriella's in their first kiss. Their lips moulded together into a sweet tender kiss and the whole world was drowned out – it was just them.**

**Review Please**

**And with 2 minutes to go Happy Valentine's Day.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Two teenagers stumble onto a website called Teen Chat they start to talk and there relationship builds are they who they say there and if so can they be each other's rock and will there be more then friendship on the horizon for Wildcat14 **

**and G Smart.**

**Chapter 8**

"**She's happy we need to make her unhappy," says a voice as a group of watch Gabriella Montez walk down the hallway smiling and giggling into her phone.**

**The group spend the day trying to wipe the smile of Gabriella's face.**

**Name calling, tripping up, pushing and shoving but nothing could wipe the smile of Gabriella's face.**

"**Someone's lovesick," teases Taylor as Gabriella walks into the scholastic decathlon meeting.**

**Gabriella just grins and sits down next to her friend.**

"**Who is it?" asks Taylor**

"**No one you know," smiles Gabriella**

"**Oh come on," says Taylor**

"**I'm serious no one you know," says Gabriella**

"**Did you meet someone when you went on holiday during fall break?" asks Taylor**

"**That was ages ago its April almost May now," giggles Gabriella**

"**You did and were you all Easter?" asks Taylor  
>"Away," says Gabriella<strong>

"**Where?" asks Taylor**

"**You're not going to get anything out of me," says Gabriella "Not yet anyway," she adds**

**Just then her phone rings and screen indicates it Troy. Gabriella presses busy and thumbs a quick text telling Troy she is a scholastic meeting and to phone later, when she looks up Taylor is grinning.**

"**So who's Troy?" asks Taylor**

"**The guy but that's all your getting were is everyone else?" asks Gabriella**

"**Must have forgotten," says Taylor**

"**Let's go then," says Gabriella**

"**Pizza and movie at your?" asks Taylor**

"**Yeah but your still not getting anything out of me," says Gabriella**

**Laughing the girls leave school and begin the walk towards pizza and movies and Gabriella. Taylor teasing Gabriella about being in love.**

**Review Please**

**I know its' short sorry next one will be better.**

**Gabriella Somerfield **


	9. Chapter 9

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

"So who we against tonight?" asks Gabriella as her and Taylor walk into the packed gym.

"The wildcats or something from Albuquerque," replies Taylor

"Are they our main rivals?" asks Gabriella

"Next to Michigan Minks yeah," says Taylor

"_My boyfriend is my rival," _thinks Gabriella

As Taylor and Gabriella take there seats, the wildcats come out onto the court.

And a brunette in the crowd catches the wildcat captain's eye.

"_Crap my girlfriend is my rival," _thinks Troy

Gabriella turns her head and her eyes lock with Troy. "Good luck" she mouths

Troy grins at her and then as he sees Taylor turn to talk to Gabriella, he turns his attention to his team mates.

Gabriella's mind drifted from her conversation with Taylor, her eyes wandering to observe her boyfriend as he practices some passes with Chad.

In becomes apparent that Troy isn't the only one concentrating when a shout from Chad snaps Gabriella out of her daze.

"Yo watch Sandra," shouts Chad

"You names your afro," says Troy  
>"Of course," says Chad<p>

Troy rolled his eyes before turning back to the passes.

The rest of the wildcat team trudge into the gym, heading over to were there co-captains were stood.

Troy was stood staring into the crowd and Chad, it seemed to the team and everyone in the stands he was brushing his hair and talking to it.

5 rows up from were this was happening Gabriella had to hold in her laughter as she watched. Troy had told her Chad was an oddball but this was very amusing.

But as Troy turned and shot the ball at Chad and it bounced of his afro again Gabriella couldn't help but let the giggles emitted.

Whilst Chad was shooting glaring glances at Troy for hitting Sandra again. Troy was nervously rubbing the back of his neck like he did before the start of every game.

He turned and Gabriella could see the worry shining in his eyes.

His eyes travelled the crowd and landed on her.

"You'll be fine," she mouths

Troy sends a smile up to her before turning back to the team calling them into a huddle for the pre game talk.

Gabriella knows this game is tough of Troy as she is fairly certain there are scouts from colleges observing her man.

The cheers get louder as the home team come out of the locker rooms grinning cockily.

"There's ego are too big for there heads," mutters Gabriella to Taylor

"Ain't that right," laughs Taylor

The commentator then shouted Troy Bolton which got the biggest cheer of all. The team got to centre court before practicing the shooting. Troy shows of with a three pointer and it went swish in to the net. Cheers erupted again and all around people cheered for him. The other team come in with swagger to the run and cockily smirked at the wildcats. boos came from stands and the wildcats glared at them. Then the teams got into position and the whistle blew. The teams got into position, the Michigan Meerkats ran around the wildcats to get to their places smirking. They thought they had it in the bag. But Troy had love on his side, he had his girl watching and he was going to do his best.

"1,2,3 getcha head in game" the wildcat cheer erupted from the stands for wildcat.

The cheerleaders leading the audiences in the cheers to get everyone riled up.

The whistle blew, the silence was the most painful moment in history everyone held their breath, as the ball flew in the air. Eyes watching for who would catch it. Chad jumps to catch it and passed to Zeke who was floored by a defender from the Meerkats.

The whistle blew, Zeke got to his feet and stood on the penalty line. He focused on the basket. He got ready to take his shot and let go. The ball propelled though the air and everyone watched with baited breath. Swish nothing but net 3 points to the wildcats.

The gym erupted into he biggest cheer yet while the other team glared at the wildcats.

Silently in her head Gabriella was cheering and trying to keep the huge grin of her face which was almost impossible.

3 minutes later came the end of the first quarter. With a quick water break the second quarter began.

The ball went back to the centre but this time to the other team and wildcats chased after them, the team got to the net but rebounded, which Jason caught and passed to Chad who got intercepted by a meerkat. The meerkat swivelled and passed to another player, the player jump and shot and got it in the net. The score was now 3-3.

16 minutes later the score was tied 32-32. The wildcats had the ball, Troy was charging down court, there was 2 minutes left on the clock. Troy jumped to take a shot when the air was knocked out of him as captain of the Meerkats Danny Smith knocked into him stealing the ball. It took all the will power that Gabriella had not to leapt up and go to Troy who lay on the floor winded. The ref's whistle blew, Troy got a penalty, he lined up for it taking his time. There was now 30 secs left on the clock. As the seconds ticked by so did the beats of Troy's heart, adrenaline pumped though his veins. He bent his knees and jumped the ball seemed to go in slow motion as it made it's path though the air. Every eye in gym was trained as the ball swished straight though the net as the end of the game buzzer sounded. The wildcats erupted in cheers and as Troy was caught up by his team mates, he turned his head to look at Gabriella and winked.

Gabriella knew in that wink that basket had been for her. Her legs ached to run down and hug Troy, but she knew she couldn't she would get so ribbed if she did. She would be an outcast and there was nothing worse and Michigan High then being an outcast.

Whoops and shouts of celebration flew the air as the wildcats celebrated their win. Disappointed Meerkats trudged out the gym heading for home. Though there was one Meerkat who didn't want to go. And as Taylor dragged her out of the gym she snuck a glance over her shoulder for one last look at her man. He was on the teams shoulder, with cheerleaders clustered around them. And a look to the left showed Coach Bolton talking to some men in suits the scouts.

"What are you looking at?" asks Taylor

"What oh um nothing," says Gabriella

Taylor casts her a curious look and drops the matter.

"So sleepover?" asks Taylor

"Hmm," says Gabriella who has suddenly become very interested in her phone.

"Sleepover?" asks Taylor again

"Oh no mum wants me home," says Gabriella

"Want me to drop you off?" asks Taylor

"Oh no it's ok. It's still light I'll walk," says Gabriella

"Alright see you Monday," calls Taylor as she proceeds down the hall

As Taylor moves out of sight, Gabriella slows her movements down to a halt and allows the crowd to go past her.

With the long journey back, the wildcats were staying the night in Michigan and starting there journey back the next day.

Unfortunately the team was camping out on the gym floor of Michigan High.

Apart from one Troy Bolton who was staying at Gabriella house just down the road.

The upside of this was it was spring break, which is why it was ok for the wildcats to have such a long trip. The upside for Troy he wasn't going back until the end of the week.

As Gabriella waited in the hallway for her boyfriend to sleep away, she pounded how lucky she was to have this time with him. Because if it wasn't for this game the only time she would of seen Troy this week was the other end of the computer screen.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a pair of arms circling her waist and she looked up into cerulean eyes.

"Hey wildcat," she whispers

"Hey yourself," whispers Troy

"Congratulations," she whispers

"Thanks," he whispers

"Why are we whispering?" asks Gabriella still in a whisper

"I don't know," whispers Troy

The pair break into giggles and then hear footsteps coming down the hall towards them.

"Troy you forgot your bag," says Jack

"Thanks dad," smiles Troy taking it off him

"See you next week," says his dad turning and striding off.

Hand in hand Troy and Gabriella vacated Michigan High and head towards Gabriella's house.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 10**

"Where were you I didn't seen you all break," says Taylor

"Around," mutters Gabriella head in her locker

"Pardon," says Taylor

"I was around," says Gabriella

"No you weren't," says Taylor "I didn't see you,"

"I was out and I was at home," snaps Gabriella slamming her locker shut.

"God no need to get snarky what's happed to you did your boy chuck you or something?" asks Taylor  
>"No it went home," says Gabriella walking off.<p>

"So that's why she was AWOL," thinks Taylor "Her boy was up,"

Later at lunch.

"So your one of those," says Taylor

"One of what girls?" asks Gabriella

"Who ditches their best friend's the minute they get a boyfriend," says Taylor

"No," says Gabriella

"Hmm let's see Spring break AWOL. Easter AWOL. Last week AWOL," says Taylor

"Spring break and Easter I was at his. Last week he was here," says Gabriella

"And your not going to introduce this Troy to me," says Taylor

"No," says Gabriella

Meanwhile down in Albuquerque Troy has just gotten some news.

"We're moving," says his dad

"But it's senior year," says Troy

"Troy I got a great position," says his dad "No but's,"

"I could stay with Granma and Grandpa," says Troy

"Troy there in there 70's they can't look after you," says his mum

"They don't need to I can look after myself I just somewhere to stay," says Troy

"Troy no but's your coming," says his dad

"When do we move?" asks Troy

"1 month," says his dad

"I guess I'd better let my friends know and start packing," says Troy

As Troy headed up the stairs to message his friends, one Gabriella Montez was tumbling down the stairs at school.

Brianna Wilson stared down at the girl sprawled at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have no business in this school and you should go back to the hole you came from," she spits walking down the stairs and past Gabriella's form.

Once the click of Brianna's heels had faded Gabriella got to her feet and pulled her phone out to phone the one person who would make her smile.

Pressing 1 on her speed dial her phone tired to connect with Troy's but his phone was engaged. The person who could make her feel better, the one who knew the situation not that it had gotten physical but the verbal side, the one who was 1500 miles away from her was busy.

She hated it in Michigan, she wanted to be with Troy.

Despite only knowing him for a few months. He made her feel safe, she trusted him and she knew he would protect her. If only he were here now.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 11**

Troy was in the car heading to god knows where with his parents and he had yet to tell his girlfriend-Gabriella-he was moving.

Meanwhile Gabriella was missing her boyfriend and hadn't been able to get in contact with him all morning. This got her worrying. Was he ignoring her and if so why. Was he just too busy to answer the phone. Was something happening at home. Did he not want to talk to her anymore and if so why?

The next day Gabriella still hadn't heard from Troy but Troy now knew where he was going to be living and he was currently walking into his new school and up to the raven haired beauty in his view.

"When I see you I literally melt," he whispered into her ear

She screeched and turned round before seeing it was him and jumped into his arms.

"Troy Bolton," came a voice

"Josh" said Troy turning round

"Is there any reason you're on my turf and molesting my girl?" asked Josh

"Actually yeah there is I go here now and I think you'll find it's my girl not yours," said Troy

"Gabriella," shouted Taylor running up to her

"What?" asked Gabriella

"Did you hear?" asked Taylor

"Hear what?" asked Gabriella

"We've got a new boy and word on the street is he is hot," squealed Taylor

"Hot and taken," said Gabriella

"Where did you hear that and anyway you have Mr Non Existent Miles Away," said Taylor

"Actually I have Mr Right behind me," said Gabriella

Taylor looked at Gabriella to see Troy Bolton stood behind her with his arms round her waist and his head on her shoulder.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Will you walk me to my first class babe?" asked Troy  
>"Sure let me see your schedule," said Gabriella walking off "Bye Tay," she called over her shoulder<p>

Taylor looked after them still in shock and heard Gabriella squeal you have the same classes as me before she snapped back into focus and hightailed it to her own class just in time.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	12. Chapter 12

**Pen Pals**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 12**

**It's been two weeks since Troy moved to Michigan. Brianna –Gabriella's tormentor -harbours the delusion that Troy belongs to her…he just doesn't know it yet.**

**Troy saunters through the school doors whistling, a contented smile on his face. He scans the row of lockers until he finds what he is looking for: a slim, dark-haired girl with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, leaning against her locker tapping her foot impatiently and humming to herself whilst flicking through yesterday's English notes. Ignoring the amused looks from everyone in the vicinity, Troy sneaks round the corridor to approach Gabriella from the other side. He sidles up to her and whispers tenderly into her ear: "Good morning beautiful".**

**Startled, Gabriella blushes and turns to put her English notes in her locker. "It must be a good morning because you're in it"**

**Troy responds by leaning down and placing a kiss softly on her cheeks and lips. He looks into her eyes, and murmurs "You are perfect, you know that?"**

"**I do!" A loud voice exclaims, "and now you've finally realised it too we can do something about it."**

**Troy and Gabriella step apart and look up to see Brianna, head cocked to one side, her stiletto covered foot tapping impatiently and hands her hands on her hips.**

**Gabriella opens her mouth, "Bri–"**

"**So where are you taking me?" asks Brianna loudly, stepping in between Troy and Gabriella, blocking her from view.**

"**What are you talking about?" asks Troy bewildered.**

"**Oh come on Troy honey, we don't need to play games anymore. You've just admitted I'm perfect." Brianna subtly steps to her left, screening the moving Gabriella from Troy's gaze. She dramatically flips her blonde hair over her shoulder before continuing. "You've finally come to your senses and realised that I'm the one you've wanted all along, so now you can have me. Where are you taking me on our date?"**

"**Date?" splutters Troy. He catches Gabriella's eye and she bursts into uncontrollable laughter.**

**Brianna whips round and angrily screeches "What do you think you're laughing at, geek?"**

"**Er, Brianna?" Troy begins hesitantly, now understanding what is going on. Brianna faces him and smiles expectantly. "When I said 'You are perfect' I wasn't talking to you, I didn't even notice you stood there. I was talking to Gabriella."**

**Troy pulls Gabriella into his side and wraps his arm around her waist. The pair fight back laughter as they see red rush into Brianna's cheeks.**

"**Why would you be talking to her. She's nothing." Brianna declares as she collects her composer. **

"**Actually Brianna I'm his girlfriend," states Gabriella**

"**You're not part of this conversation besides you're too ugly to have a boyfriend. I mean who would want to go out with a nerd," snickers Brianna**

"**Well considering she is my girlfriend I guess I would," retorts Troy**

**Brianna's mouth gaped open in shock.**

**There is an awkward pause before an embarrassed Brianna scuttles into the girl's bathroom, attempting to regain her lost composure.**

"**That was hilarious," chortles Troy**

**Gabriella bursts into the giggles that overcoming her body.**

**Everything was right. Troy was with her. Brianna had been put in her place. Life at school and in Michigan was finally looking up.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
